


Scout

by kissmebloody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x23, 11x23 coda, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, alpha and omega, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/pseuds/kissmebloody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say Heaven is a clip show of your happiest memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, the finally screwed me up hard. This did not help.

Sam barely hears the gunshot before he’s taking in a breath like he had just drowned.

There’s light above, slowly fading from a harsh white incandescence to a muted yellow, like an old bulb in a crappy ceiling fixture. He groans and pushes himself up, feeling slick ground beneath his hands and jeans. But when he looks down, it’s hardwood, not concrete flooring crisscrossed by too many sets of empty footprints.

He looks around slowly, wondering where exactly that woman had taken him after the shot went off.

And why didn’t he hurt anywhere?

“Sam?”

His head snaps up at an alarming rate, his neck protesting to the sudden twist. 

“Sam, did you fall off the bed again?” In walks this woman. This tall, blonde, green eyed woman with a beauty mark between her eyes. 

Sam begins to stutter, trying to punch out words between still harsh breaths and the noise in his head.

The woman smiles fondly. “Jeez, you gotta be more careful. We might end up having to take you to the hospital because you bludgeoned yourself on the bedside table.” She bends down and reaches her hand out to touch Sam’s head. Instinctively he flinches back, but she only smiles a little smaller and rests her fingers in his hair. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. You probably had a another nightmare, huh?”

All he can do is nod silently. Her hair is streaked with darker blonde, it’s curly but not in springs or ringlets; curly like she’d tried to brush them out but gave up before she’d begun. She laughs and it’s like bells in church.

Salvation.

Repent.

Love.

“Jess.”

“Yeah?” She asks, smiling wide again and running her fingers across the skin underneath his hair. 

“How long was I--was I asleep?” 

She purses her lips in thought. “Mmm, I think you went to bed yesterday around six-ish? You had a pretty crappy headache, so it’s no wonder you managed to sleep this long. It’s already 10 o’clock in the morning.” She changes the angle of her hand and leaves it to lay over his ear, then slide down to his cheek. “It’s a good thing it’s Saturday, right? No classes, no work. Nothing that you have to get up for.”

Classes.

Work.

Jess.

Stanford.

“Yeah,” He gets out weakly. “We didn’t have any plans, right?” He always forgets if they have plans on the weekends. School’s too hectic to think about a break, and works too long to think about anything but sleep.

“Well, we _did.”_ She pushes her hands on her knees and stands, holding out a hand to him. “But because of you, Mister Sickey, we had to cancel. Jan and Brady invited us over to their parent’s house, something about them being away on a Euro getaway. It’s a true Cali summer and it’s almost too hot to step foot outside.” Sam grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. “How are you feeling, by the way?” Jess presses the back of her hand to his forehead. 

“Fine, actually. I’m not even stuffed up.” It’s true. He feels like he’s had a miraculous recovery. 

“You feel cool too. You’re fever must’ve broke in the night.” It registers that Jess has been sleeping on the couch so she wouldn’t get sick. 

“If I go get in the shower I bet we could tell Jan and Brady we’ll be over by noon.” He gives her a warm smile, a chuckle bubbling up as she scrunches her eyebrows together. “Really, I feel fine. Plus it’s too hot to sit here with no AC.” They’ve been over to the Brady’s family home before. There’s a big pool in the back that’s amazing for days like this. 

“You promise you’re not gonna hack your lungs out on me?”

“Scout’s honor.”

Jess slaps a hand lightly on his side. 

“You were never a scout, tough guy.”


End file.
